TEAMTRESE
IBC-13 is the religious television network that programming of news and public affairs programs, children shows and entertainment-produced shows both some Viva-TV programming on primetime. It is a radio station from dance music station iDMZ 89.1 and the AM radio station Radyo Budyong Manila 1386. Viva TV on IBC primetime will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. With Viva-TV on IBC will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, and hard-hitting sports with your favorite Viva stars. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:30am - Last Fool Show (replay) (Mon); Linawin Natin (replay) (Tue); Pulsong Pinoy (Wed); Good Take (replay) (Thurs); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit (replay) (Fri) *05:00am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *05:30am - The Gospel of the Kingdom (with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *06:30am - Magandang Umaga Ba? (Jay Sonza, JR Langit, Jeff Arcilla and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *08:00am - Cooltura (Cathy Eigenmann) *08:30am - Oras ng Katotohanan (Mon-Thurs); Health Line (Grace Choa) (Fri) *09:00am - Tagamend (Bro. Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales) (Fri) *09:30am - Great Day to Live (Greg Durante) *10:00am - EZ Shop *11:00am - Pappyland (Mon); Cartoon Collection (Tue and Thurs); Kangazoo Club (Wed); Bear in the Big Blue House (Fri) *11:30am - Lunch Break (Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Ya Chang, Dang Cruz, Jennifer Sevilla, Bianca Manalo and Smokey Manaloto) *01:00pm - Tipong Pinoy (rerun) *02:00pm - EZ Shop *04:00pm - Barney & Friends *04:30pm - Express Balita (Snooky Serna and John Susi) *05:00pm - Winx Club (Viva-TV) *05:30pm - Daily Top 10 (Sam Pinto) (Viva-TV) *06:30pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series (Viva-TV) (Mon); My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Viva-TV) (Tue); PBA (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri); NBA (via satellite) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *07:00pm - Viva Proudly Presents (Viva-TV) (Mon); Magic Wonderland (Viva-TV) (Tue) *07:30pm - Popstar Diaries (Sarah Geronimo) (Viva-TV) (Tue); *08:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) (Tue); (Wed); (Thurs); (Fri) *08:30pm - Polly Pocket '''(Viva-TV) (Wed) *09:00pm - '''May Bukas Pa (Dina Bonnevie, Maricel Soriano, Cesar Montano, Joanna Mae Morales, Onemig Bondoc, Shy Carlos and Nadine Lustre) (Viva-TV) (Mon, Wed and Fri); Now Showing (Viva-TV) (Tue); Petra's Panniest (Ashley Rivera) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *09:30pm - Petrang Kabayo (Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Ella Cruz, Candy Pandilinan, Sam Pinto and DJ Durano) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *09:45pm - Dear Heart (Anja Aguilar) (Viva-TV) (Mon); Dream High (Season 2) (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri) *10:30pm - Especially 4 U (Nikki Bacolod) (Viva-TV) (Mon, Wed and Fri); Flames (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *11:00pm - Wow! (Vhong Navarro) (Viva-TV) (Mon); Chikalectric (IC Mendoza) (Viva-TV) (Tue and Fri); @Annebishowsa (Anne Curtis) (Viva-TV) (Wed) *11:30pm - Ronda Trese (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales) *12:00mn - Linawin Natin (Jarius Bondoc) (Mon); Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valensia) (Tue); Good Take (Chin-Chin Gutierrez) (Wed); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) (Thurs); Last Fool Show (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez) (Fri) *12:30am - Musika Atbp. (Celeste Legaspi) 'Saturday' *05:30am - Cooltura (replay) *06:00am - Asin at Ilaw *06:30am - Power & Mercy (Don Stewart) *07:00am - El Shaddai *09:00am - Tukaan (Dr. Jun Cueto ang Ms. Mayet Gorgonia) *10:00am - Pop Pixie (Viva-TV)The Jon Santos Show (Jon Santos) *10:30am - Grossology (Viva-TV) *11:00am - Music K-POP (Viva-TV) *11:30am - Lunch Break (Bangs Garcia, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Ya Chang, Dang Cruz, Jennifer Sevilla, Bianca Manalo and Smokey Manaloto) *01:00pm - Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan (Katya Santos and Maui Taylor) (Viva-TV) *02:00pm - KC.com (KC Concepcion) *02:30pm - Stop, Talk and Listen (Jun Lalin, Say Alonzo and IC Mendoza) (Viva-TV) *03:30pm - Cristinetopia (Cristine Reyes) (Viva-TV) *03:45pm - Goin' Bayabas (Cristine Reyes, Martin Escudero, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Kim Gantioqui, Alex Gonzaga, Keempee De Leon, Yassi Pressman, Dennis Padilla and Meg Imperial) (Viva-TV) *04:30pm - Trollz (Viva-TV) *05:00pm - Fighting Family (Bobby Yan) (Viva-TV) *05:30pm - Jr. NBA (Cogie Domingo) (Viva-TV) *06:00pm - The Jon Santos Show (Jon Santos) (Viva-TV) *07:00pm - Cartoon Premiere Night (Viva-TV) *08:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Vic Sotto) (Viva-TV) *09:30pm - Wansapanataym (Viva-TV) *10:30pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) (Viva-TV) *11:30pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *12:00mn - Cooltura (Pat Natividad) 'Sunday' *05:30am - Oras ng Katotohanan *06:30am - Kerygma TV (Bo Sanchez) *07:30am - Family TV Mass *08:30am - Bananas in Pajamas *09:00am - Y2K: Yes2Kids (Maxene Magalona and Ryan Agoncillo) *09:30am - Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas) *10:00am - Chinatown TV (Fil-Chi) (Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wesley Chua) *11:00am - Barbie (Viva-TV) *11:30am - Winx Club (Viva-TV) *12:00nn - SM Little Stars (Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis) (Viva-TV) *01:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) *02:00pm - P-POP Star Hunt (Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, AJ Muhlach and Aki Torio) (Viva-TV) *03:00pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky (AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Rico Dela Paz and Josh Padilla) (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - PBA (Viva-TV) *08:00pm - Pop Girls (Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist) (Viva-TV) *09:00pm - Sinemaks (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - OPM TV (Viva-TV) *11:30pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *12:00mn - El Shaddai with IBC Headliners (hourly news causule) Note: IBC-13 also airs the special coverage from the government such as Sona, Election and more from PTV-4 '''and '''Viva-TV also airs the PBA Season, covers the sports coverage such as basketball, boxing matches and more and airs the primetime telecast and replays of Manny Pacquiao Matches. There is IBC Regional Network Center programs in the IBC provinces. Viva-TV on IBC goes International The Viva Pinoy Filipino programming package offers a mix of Filipino-language channels that provides movies, news, sports and lifestyle programs. Viva TV provides access to the most recent and top-rated movies from the Philippines. IBC Global is a general religious channel that offers Filipino music, news and current affairs, cooking, travel, children and entertainment programming. The Mabuhay Channel provides Pinoy audiences with the very best in Pinoy news, movies, travel and entertainment programs. Viva TV will entertain the entire Filipino-American family with a mix of everything that is fun and exciting that captures the heart of the Philippines and Filipinos," said Vicente Del Rosario, chairman of Viva Entertainment Inc. "We are pleased to bring our brand of pinoy entertainment to DISH Network's Viva Pinoy Pack. Here is a sampling of the more than 20 different shows you will see every month on ICVivaTV will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. You will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, hard-hitting sports and the sizzling and sultry Viva Hot Babes Here is a sampling of the different shows you will see every month on IBC Global. *Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino *Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan *Pinoy Thriller *Musika Atbp. *Magandang Umaba Ba? *A Taste of Life with Henny Sison *See-True *Chicks to Chicks *Cooltura *Ora Engkantantada *Good Take *DMZ-TV *Last Fool Show *TODAS *Iskul Bukol *Y2K: Yes2Kids *Ula ang Batang Gubat *Hapi Kung Healthy *Public Forum *Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang *Express Balita *Ronda Trese *Sic O'Clock News Program Advisory 'Version 1 (Good Take, Pulsong Pinoy, Cooltura, Kasangga Mo ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit)' The views, opinions, consultative and other information expressed in the following program by the host and guest of this show do not necessarily the views of this station by IBC-13 programs from the company of the host, the show, the management to representative of the network. 'Version 2 (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Hapi Kung Healthy and Tagamend)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts do not necessarily state or reflect those of the company and its management. Furthermore, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of IBC-13 with the hosts, the show, the management and the network. 'Version 3 (Y2K: Yes2Kids, Fil-Chi and Tukaan)' The views and opinions experssed by the guest do not necessarily state or reflect management and the network. 'Version 4 (DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show and Musika Atbp.)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts of this show do not reflect those of IBC-13. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the host, the show, the station. IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.